Doug Porter
Douglas Eugene Porter is a character introduced in the series of same name on the RobPlaysThatGame channel. He is a stuntman in the city of Los Santos, in the game GTA V. Known for being bad at his job, which is achieving stunts, he's presented in a mocking 90's radical style, with neon text editing and overly cheesy expressions. History Doug was created with the intention of mocking old stunt videos. The first video, "Doug Porter XTREME Extreme", is focused around the fictional video series created by Doug, where he gives himself exaggerated praise for basic stunting and excuses his actions with improvised explanations of his failures. Style The series follows Doug as he advertises his various video series of stunting tutorials using vehicles such as bikes in XTREME Extreme and cars in Pedal To The Metal and Bus Driver. It is an over the top series, with cheesy surfer voice over and expressions. It is set in Los Santos, in the game GTA V, and the clips are recorded mostly using the camera tools within the game. Most of the videos follow an infomercial style, where he tries to sell to the viewer his non existing abilities. Doug is seen with a blue hoodie, surfer sunglasses, a purple hat, yellow shirt and khaki shorts. Episodes ''XTREME Extreme: ''Where Doug is first introduced. He claims he became the most extreme stuntman in the entire city. Whenever he mentions his trademark stunts, he is shown failing at them and showing off when he manages to "walk away" from them looking cool, claiming he suffered serious accidents. He also presents the bonus series Splish Splash, showing how to land in water from moving planes. Pedal to the Medal: '''After being told his accidents caused his bones to become paper mache, he transitions to car stunts. In this series, he claims to teach you how to differentiate a crash and a "Controlled Lateral Inverted Roof Slide". He also shows his bonus series, Wicked Wingz, teaching stunts with planes. ''Pedal to the Medal 2: ''This episode is not an informercial, but rather a video used by the police to show Doug trying to escape the country from police cars. The context is he stole a car from a gang member to continue his stunt videos and someone called the cops on him. He calls his agent, Tony Roony, who advises him to get to the highway and reach the border to Mexico to escape. On his way there, he runs over several people, hits cars and causes mayhem. ''Bus Driver: '''''This episode takes place 8 months after the last video, and it shows Doug stating he could fix the mix up with the police and that Tony disappeared after the events of Pedal to the Medal 2. He is now prohibited to drive cars on his own, profit from his stunt videos and is forced to do community work for Los Santos as a bus driver, but ends up trying to do stunts again and failing at it. He steals a car again to escape the police and tries to get to Mexico. He gets on a train but falls out, losing it, and stating that he is in fact, in trouble.